


Fireplace Musings

by Deweydell25



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod has time to reflect on the most important woman in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace Musings

"Fireplace Musings"

"One can enjoy a wood fire worthily only when he warms his thoughts by it, as well as his hands and feet." - Odell Shepard

There's a point when the wood in the hearth begins to burn at a captivating pace. Your eye is drawn to the dancing flames and the effect can be mesmerizing. And so it was that Ichabod Crane had fallen into a warm reverie as he watched the frolicking blaze. It was times like these, alone in the cabin, that he missed her the most ardently. In the quiet of his new home, he reflected on his life with her.

Ichabod mused about her fears and her powerhouse determination to win at all costs. He longed for her gentle touch. He smiled when he recalled how her eyes shone when she laughed at something he did. He missed their repartee over some point that was important to her - to them. She challenged his wit and understood him completely. Yes, if he were truthful he would have to say that she had made him a better man.

He marveled at how frequently he would dream about her. His dreams were so much more intimate than they had been. Why was it getting harder to embrace his life before her? She had become his center, his light. She warmed his heart and soothed his soul -- maybe one day he would tell her that. It had been a full 48 hours since he had last seen her. 

Ichabod continued to stare at the fireplace, until he rose , pulled out his phone, and called Abbie Mills. 

"Hey, Crane", Abbie greeted him cheerfully, I was just thinking about you."  
She'd missed him too.


End file.
